


Million Dollar Man

by ilovehawkeye



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehawkeye/pseuds/ilovehawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда капитан Лири хлопает Фелпса по плечу и благодарит в своей саркастической манере за отлично проведённое расследование, а сам Фелпс самодовольно щурится и улыбается, Стефан чувствует укол обиды и разочарования, но старается не показать, как глубоко его укололо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Dollar Man

Когда капитан Лири хлопает Фелпса по плечу и благодарит в своей саркастической манере за отлично проведённое расследование, а сам Фелпс самодовольно щурится и улыбается, Стефан чувствует укол обиды и разочарования, но старается не показать, как глубоко его укололо. А укололо весьма глубоко – и с каждым разом колет всё глубже, и Стефан уже испытывает усталость пополам со злостью каждый раз, как им дают новое дело, и Фелпс твёрдой походкой героя априори топает к машине. Хотя, по-честному, ещё сильнее Стефана злит, когда Фелпс едва плетётся по коридору участка и велит своему напарнику сесть за руль тоном, за который в других обстоятельствах, будучи другим человеком, Стефан дал бы ему по лицу.  
Но Стефан и сам знает, что горазд он только говорить, и последний раз в заварушке учувствовал давно, и даже женщина на ограблении его свалила с ног, поэтому строит недовольную рожу, но за руль всё-таки садится.  
Чем больше они работают, чем больше Стефан смотрит исподтишка на Фелпса, читающего по дороге свои заметки в блокноте, чем больше количество успешных допросов, на которых он присутствует, Фелпс проводит с лёгкостью школьного учителя, раскрывающего ложь ученика, тем сильнее Стефану кажется, что к лёгкой зависти и природной неприязни к Коулу (серьёзно, как его терпит его жена?) примешивается что-то ещё. Какое-то ещё чувство, такое нечёткое, что Стефан всё никак не может его понять.  
Он ломает голову на досуге, что же это такое, что заставляет его подолгу всматриваться напарнику в глаза, или рассматривать вечно поджатые губы, пока однажды в дороге во время ночной поездки по адресам их не застаёт врасплох ливень. Они сидят в машине, карауля, придёт ли кто-нибудь в дом, который они выбрали, когда над самой, кажется, их крышей, молния не сверкает так, что на секунду в Лос-Анджелес возвращается день. Куривший сигарету и выговаривающий, даже не задумываясь, очередную ворчливую шутку Стефан вдруг поддаётся детскому страху, и, когда небеса раскалываются на две части с грохотом, от которого дрожат стёкла, прижимается боком к Фелпсу в поисках защиты.  
И Фелпс, замешкавшись на секунду, обнимает его.  
Они сидят так в полной тишине, слушая бешенную дробь капель по крыше и сбоящее радио, глядя на снующие вверх-вниз дворники, на вереницу огней у подножия холма, и Стефан медленно, как бы прогреваясь от тепла Коула, осознает, что давно уже хотел – возможно, даже, ожидал – этого момента; это желание – или, возможно, ожидание – всегда было неразрывно связано с этим загадочным чувством, всегда пряталось в его тени.  
Стефан чувствует себя согретым и защищённым, и даже почему-то почти принятым. Он чувствует необычную спокойную радость, которая смазывает все его ноющие раны и не позволяет больше ни единому едкому замечанию слететь с его языка.  
А потом, уже у него дома, когда Фелпс, предупредив жену, что заночует у напарника, кладёт трубку на рычажки, а Стефан, наконец, справляется со своим галстуком, Коул даёт ему почувствовать себя нужным и желанным; его язык и его руки дают Стефану всё то признание, всю ту благодарность за (неоценимую) помощь в расследованиях, всю ту положительную оценку его деятельности и существованию вообще, которую он так хотел получить, которая была ему так нужна.  
И потом, когда жар тела Коула смешивается с нарастающим лихорадочным жаром Стефана, когда из глаз Фелпса окончательно уходит раздражающая внимательность и недоверие, когда из голоса исчезают нотки осуждения и беспрекословного доминирования, когда Коул опускается до того, чтобы застонать ему в шею, Стефан понимает, что никогда и ни с кем у него не было, и, наверное, не будет такой связи. Никому прежде и никому в будущем он не подчинится с такой искренней, изнывающей готовностью, никто другой не будет выглядеть в его глазах таким идеальным и неотразимым из-за целого ряда недостатков и просто неприятных и непонятных, на взгляд Стефана, черт, которые этот кто-то сумел сделать своими сильными сторонами.  
Но потом тепло уходит, Коул откатывается на другую половину кровати, натянув повыше одеяло, и оставляет Стефана в тишине и темноте, наедине со своими мыслями и редкими всполохами грозы за окном. И Стефан, глядя на собранное, строгое лицо Коула, на его плотно сжатые глаза и губы, вдруг понимает, что всё это ощущает так только он – для Фелпса это не значит ничего. Ведь Фелпс женат, ведь Фелпсу нравятся блондинки.  
Ведь Фелпс и вправду идеален.  
Они спят ещё несколько раз, которые не влияют ни на что, кроме их поездок и расследований, после которых в их совместных поездках остаётся всё меньше места для разговор ни о чём, и всё больше для гнетущей равнодушной тишины и треска радиостанций. И, сходящий с ума от этого молчания, от навязанной ему незначительности того, что происходит в его дешёвой квартире, Стефан раз от раза, глядя на проносящийся мимо город, или глядя на то, как Коул вертит на пальце обручальное кольцо, думает, что этот раз был последний. Он представляет, как в тот очередной момент, когда сонное спокойствие в их автомобиле заполнится электричеством, когда дыхание Коула снова станет жарким и порывистым, и он, воровато оглянувшись, поцелует его, грубо обхватив затылок, сбив шляпу, прежде чем вырулить из какого-нибудь переулка обратно на оживлённые, полные презрения и порока улицы, Стефан оттолкнёт его, смажет поцелуй, отвернув голову, и скажет ему твёрдо и резко: хватит.   
Но вот этот момент наступает, и их машина припаркована за гаражом, и шум города неразличим за бетонными стенами стоящих рядом складов, и Фелпс снова такой, каким он всегда бывает в эти моменты: он целует, и трётся щекой о щёку, и гладит руками грудь, сбивая галстук, и бёдра, заставляя Стефана поджать пальцы на ногах, не в силах сопротивляться. А потом Коул проводит ладонью по его лицу, и он чувствует холод кольца на своей коже, и представляет Коула с его женой, и ему снова хочется закрыть чем-то разверзнувшуюся в раз воронку неприкаянности и одиночества, стать нужным, подчиниться, и он отвечает на поцелуи, и гладит в ответ, и прижимается как можно ближе, и везёт Коула к себе в квартиру, и наслаждается пульсирующими ощущениями своей короткой, но яркой минуты славы, пока Коул принимает душ. Теперь он не остаётся даже на ночь.  
А потом его переводят, и Стефан, лёжа несколько ночей подряд без сна и глядя в потолок, однажды вдруг понимает, что он всё-таки чувствует облегчение – подобное тому, что чувствует летящая вниз кабина лифта, когда её больше не удерживает груз.   
Он проводит свои свободные вечера, которых вдруг стало как-то много, в баре, крутя коробок спичек в руках и борясь с желанием поехать в отделение и увидеть Коула. Он мог бы подойти к нему, и пожать руку, и предложить отойти куда-нибудь поговорить, а там ткнуться ему в плечо, как слепой котёнок, и напроситься на объятие, может быть даже на поцелуй.  
Но как бы ни был короток путь до участка, Стефан так никогда и не отваживается подняться с барного стула и сесть за руль. Да, Фелпс будет там; да, он пожмёт ему руку. Но это будет не тот Коул, что поощрял его; это снова будет идеальный Коул Фелпс, который раскрывает каждое преступление, не берёт взяток, всегда честен, женат и любит блондинок. Пытаясь отдышаться в душе, Стефан думает о том, кто же сейчас видит Коула с его неофициальной стороны.  
Проходит время, много времени, и Стефан почти забывает, какого это – когда один человек ввергает тебя в пучину безвестности и беспомощности, чтобы потом, как величайшую из добродетелей, предложить свою помощь в том, чтобы подняться над всем и воспарить. Стефан больше не чувствует свою значимость, даже когда какая-нибудь рыжая девушка делит с ним постель. Бесполезным и непризнанным, впрочем, он себя тоже больше не ощущает. Он снова вернулся на прежнюю среднюю отметку, где ничего не происходит – ничем не выделяющиеся преступления, ничем не выделяющиеся расследования, ничем не выделяющиеся результаты. Он снова становится, как все остальные: поднимается обратно до их уровня внешне и опускается внутренне. Ничем не выделяющиеся посиделки с коллегами, ничем не выделяющиеся разговоры о работе, ничем не выделяющиеся связи, когда девчонка берёт недорого. И лишь изредка на стойке бара – газета, или в курилку участка – слушок, и что-то в Стефане отзывается фантомной болью, горечью и приторным желанием быть для кого-то кем-то. Но с первой же затяжкой это проходит.  
Его самого переводят в отдел убийств, заставляя отплёвывать пыль, поднятую резвыми шагами Коула, которого перебросило в отдел нравов. Он носит смешной, но дорогой костюм, а Стефану в напарники дают Расти Гэллоуэя, и Стефан, почему-то совсем без удивления, замечает в глазах нового коллеги затухающий отсвет звезды по имени Коул Фелпс. Он не хочет знать, спали ли они, хотя почти уверен, что нет. Он может только поддерживать угрюмую тишину в машине по пути на место преступления и понимающе хмурить брови, когда потерянный взгляд Расти вдруг сталкивается с его. Стефану хочется однажды выпить с ним в баре, и рассказать, как всё было, и как он с этим справился. Но он понимает, как это будет выглядеть, и даже немного боится, что, начав, не сможет остановиться и снова с головой окунётся в свою жертвенность, свою тщедушность и непримечательность, поэтому ничего не предпринимает. Лишь смотрит за немой борьбой Расти с самим собой и остатками присутствия Коула в его душе, и про себя отдаёт ему должное – старик справляется достойно и не выдавая себя.  
А потом выходит эта газета, и они читают её вместе, жадно глотая слово за словом, и Стефан не без отголоска желания смотрит на фотографию Коула, на фотографию Эльзы. Он невольно представляет Фелпса с ней, и по его спине снова пробегают мурашки, и его внутренности снова затягивает в сладострастный водоворот желания пасть к его ногам. Он смотрит на Расти невидящим взглядом, и тот понимает его без слов. Они едут в ближайший бар и заказывают две рюмки виски, которые поднимают, чокнувшись, за неидеального Коула Фелпса, который почти потерял свою работу, впал в немилость целого города, разрушил свой брак и связался с беглой певичкой.   
За того Коула Фелпса, которого они знают лучше всех.


End file.
